Gryffindor
by Azulz Friki
Summary: Atrevido y arrogante; esas dos palabras podían definir a James Potter perfectamente.
1. Atrevimiento

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Casa: **Gryffindor.

**Característica: **Atrevimiento.

* * *

_**GRYFFINDOR**_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

**I**

**Atrevimiento**

James se muerde el labio con cierto nerviosismo. Están en tercero año, y sabe que ya se ha tardado bastante con lo que va a hacer. Pero Sirius molestándolo por su enamoramiento, Peter dando consejos en su opinión estúpidos y Remus ni siquiera se dignó a dar su opinión. Pero iba a hacerlo.

Se acerca a la pelirroja. Tiene claro que ella nunca ha hablado con él, pero también tiene claro que de todas formas ella está algo resentida con él. Y sabe que la razón es su amigo, Quejicus. Pero James piensa que no tiene la culpa; el Slytherin es un idiota, ¿hay algún problema con hacerle bromas?

Así que le toca suavemente el hombro, y ella casi salta. La chica se da la vuelta y enfrenta al pelinegro. La mirada castaña y la esmeralda se juntan por un momento y James tiene ganas de retirarse, totalmente avergonzado de sí mismo. Había sido una idea estúpida.

‹‹Eres un Gryffindor››, piensa él cuando está a punto de retroceder un paso. Traga saliva y vuelve a mirar a Lily.

Entonces, las palabras que llevaban meses salen de sus labios impetuosamente.

—Ah, Evans…—Se maldice a sí mismo por ser un idiota y llamarla por su apellido, pero lo intenta de todas formas. Debe ser valiente,_ atrevido_. Debe ser un Gryffindor—. Querrías… ¿querrías ir a Las Tres Escobas conmigo mañana?

—Claro… ¡claro que no! —exclama ella de inmediato. Parece indignada—. Saldría con el Calamar Gigante antes de ir contigo, Potter —le espeta con cierto desprecio, poniendo una mueca. Se da la vuelta y se marcha, mascullando cosas que James no entiende sobre el amor, la impetuosidad y la idiotez.

El pelinegro de gafas se siente totalmente destrozado. Lo acaban de rechazar. Le acaban de negar algo por primera vez en su vida, teniendo una familia que lo mimaba y quería, que nunca le negaría nada.

—Al menos fuiste valiente —se dice a sí mismo, mientras gira sobre sus talones y vuelve a la sala común de Gryffindor a compartir su molestia con sus mejores amigos.


	2. Arrogancia

**II**

**Arrogancia**

Es su cuarto año y James tiene una pretendiente.

Es una chica un poco rechoncha, sonriente y amable. De Hufflepuff. El pelo de color rubio arenoso le cae hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, ondulado y no demasiado ordenado. Sus ojos cafés claros brillan con felicidad y seguridad sobre sí mismo.

Sirius silba al ver a la chica, que se acerca a pasitos tímidos y nerviosos a la mesa de Gryffindor, totalmente sonrojada. James no ve que le encuentra de genial; es una Hufflepuff —¿qué tenía de genial esa casa?—, gordita, y parece poco inteligente. ¡Lily era mucho mejor! ¡Él era mucho mejor! Bueno, esa comparación tenía poco sentido, pero al menos él debía ser más inteligente que esa chica.

Cuando llega, mira al suelo, y, sin sonreír ni nada, dice:

—A-Ah… y-yo… James, ¿podrías… salir… c-conmigo? —Cuando termina, se cubre la cara con las manos, totalmente avergonzada. Al rato se las saca y mira nerviosamente al pelinegro que lleva gafas.

James esboza una media sonrisa cruel.

—Bueno, primero, eres una Hufflepuff. _Una Hufflepuff._ ¿Qué tiene de genial una Hufflepuff?

—Eh, bueno, somos l…—empieza ella, pero el chico de ojos castaños mueve la mano como si le aburriese lo que la chiquilla dice.

—Me da igual. Pero, sin duda, los Gryffindor somos mucho mejores. Segundo, ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Me llamo Elizabeth.

—Lo que sea —responde él, desinteresado—. Tercero, soy más inteligente que tú. A ver, ¿qué nota tienes en Transformaciones?

—Una A, pero en Herbología tengo una E.

— ¡Herbología es inútil! —exclama James, aunque en el fondo se pregunta como esa chica puede ser mejor que él en algo—. Soy más inteligente que tú, punto. Y por último, ¡estoy enamorado de Lily! ¡De la pelirroja más hermosa del mundo!

La cara de Elizabeth se torna completamente roja y mira a otro lado. Por un segundo, James se siente orgulloso de sí mismo: ha puesto a una chiquilla en su lugar. Entonces, él la remata, diciendo:

—En general, el gran y sabio James Potter y su futura esposa, Lily Potter, son mucho mejores que tú.

Finalmente, la Hufflepuff se da la vuelta y se marcha.

James vuelve a mirar a sus amigos, y se sorprende al ver como Remus lo mria con desaprobación.

— ¿Qué hice? —se defiende de inmediato, al ver que la mirada perdura por los minutos.

— ¡Deja de ser un arrogante idiota, James!

— ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

— ¡Estabas insultando a esa chica!

— ¡Pero ella no es genial como yo o Lily!

— ¿Y nosotros? —se entromete Sirius repentinamente, dirigiendo una mirada con un sentimiento indescifrable al licántropo del grupo.

James suspira; sabe perfectamente que la ha cagado.

* * *

**Notas:**

Sí, esto se podría considerar bashing. Me da igual, creo. Es decir, hay "pruebas" (idioteces mías, en realidad) de que James era un pequeño gran idiota antes de su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Y esto quería plasmar aquí, haciéndolo un arrogante como él solo.

Elizabeth es una chica hija de muggles, OC mía inventada para esto.

Con respecto al primer drabble, solo diré que esa fue la primera vez que James intentó pedirle una cita a Lily. Y salió de esa forma. Pero al menos lo intentó, ¿no?


End file.
